AKU!
by Botol Pasir
Summary: Aku tahu ini salah. Cinta yang berubah menjadi obsesi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :Don`t like don`t read. Bertema tentang hubungan sesama pria. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang terlalu tinggi. OOC tingkat dewa. Typo sulit dihindari. Alternative Universal. Chara punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Happy reading.

**AKU**

"LEPASKAN, BRENGSEK!" Makian terus terlontar dari mulut seorang pria berambut pirang panjang. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Rambutnya yang sehalus sutra tergerai lepek menempel di kening. Ia terlihat marah juga malu, malu akan dirinya sendiri. Kakinya yang mulus terekspos tanpa pembalut, berjalan mundur menghindari pria berambut raven yang ada di hadapannya tetapi sayang usahanya gagal. Tangannya dicengkram erat pria itu. "APA BIRAHIMU BELUM PUAS, HAH! KAU INGIN MENIKMATI KU LAGI!" Pria di hadapannya hanya diam, melihat dirinya dengan kasar membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri. Jejak-jejak kemerahan terlihat jelas mengisi setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya, hasil perbuatan pria itu semalam. Sekarang ia teramat sangat malu, malu dengan dirinya sendiri. "MENJIJIKAN!"

"Menjijikan, hah?" Si pria menariknya kasar. Kilatan amarah terlihat kejas di matanya. "Jangan sok suci! Kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Ia menyeringai bagai setan. Cengkraman tangannya semakin erat. "Uang! Kau ingin uang kan! Akan ku berikan!" Ia berbicara penuh penekanan.

Deidara, pria berambut pirang itu, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Sekarang ia begitu terhina.

Belum cukupkah pemerkosaan semalam yang masih tercetak jelas dimemorinya?

Begitu menjijikan ia yang seorang pria bergumul dengan pria juga. Sekarang, pria yang sama merendahkan harga dirinya sampai ke dasar jurang. Tamparan yang keras melayang ke wajah porselen pria itu. Raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah Deidara. "Aku… Muak…"

* * *

><p><strong>10 tahun kemudian,<strong>

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan model _ponytail_, terburu-buru memasang dasi hitamnya di leher. Deidara, pria itu, berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju rak sepatu, mengambil sepatu hitamnya yang sudah disikat semengkilap mungkin kemarin malam.

"Naruto, jangan lupa makan obatnya. Jangan makan ramen terus nanti kau sakit lagi!" Teriakan Deidara sudah terbiasa mengisi keheningan di pagi hari. Sementara seorang anak berambut pirang lainnya yang masih bergelung dengan futon hanya mengerang menjawab teriakan kakaknya. "Aku berangkat!" Sekali lagi Deidara berteriak sambil menutup pintu. Naruto, anak berambut pirang acak-acakan itu, segera menyibakkan selimutnya ketika mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah mengucur deras dari keningnya.

...

Sudah sebulan Deidara bekerja dicabang perusahan bonafit yang ada di kota Ame, kota tempat tinggalnya. Kota Ame adalah kota kecil dengan pendapatan terendah diseluruh negri. Ia sangat bersyukur dapat diterima masuk menjadi sekertaris direktur. Posisi yang bagaikan mimpi, mengingat sulitnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di kota ini.

"Semua berkas sudah saya letakkan di meja anda, Tuan Sasori."

"Hm. Hari ini Presdir akan menginveksi. Siapkan dirimu. Dua jam lagi kita akan rapat." Deidara hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar. Dengan perasaaan berdebar-debar ia menunggu saat-saat ini. Ini adalah rapat pertamanya. Ia berdoa semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Dengan cekatan ia menyiapkan semua laporan yang akan digunakan. Mengingat perkataan para seniornya, Presdir bukanlah orang yang mengenal toleransi sekecil apapun dan tidak segan-segan melemparkan berkas-berkas ke wajahmu jika kau berbuat salah. Tidak peduli orang itu lebih tua darinya. Begitu menyeramkannya rumor mengenai Presdir. Walaupun ini rumor, ia sangat yakin itu benar. Terbukti dari sikap Bosnya, Sasori, yang langsung tegang saat menyebutkan kata Presdir. Deidara hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, gugup.

Tidak beberapa lama, terdengar ribut-ribut dari karyawan lainnya yang berkata bahwa Presdir akan tiba 15 menit lagi. Segera Deidara memberi tahu Sasori. Dengan tergesah-gesah mereka berjalan ke ruangan rapat, mengingat Presdir tidak suka jika harus menunggu sedetikpun. Semua sudah berkumpul, hanya tinggal menunggu pemimpin rapat datang. Atmosfir ketegangan jelas terasa, semua bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya masing-masing.

"Dei, bisa kau ambilkan berkas yang ada di mejaku. Ada yang tertinggal." Gurat kekhawairan tergambar di wajah Sasori. Deidara mengangguk dan bergegas ke ruang kerja bosnya mengambil berkas yang tertinggal di sana. Ia tergesah-gesah berlari menuju lift. Dengan tidak sabar, ia menekan tombol lift berharap lift segera terbuka. Perlahan pintu lift terbuka dan yang terlihat olehnya adalah gambaran mengerikannya dimasa lalunya.

Deidara tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Pupilnya mengecil, nafasnya terputus, detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat, tubuhnya mengeras, keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang berada dideretan paling atas tidak ingin dijumpai olehnya.

"Apa kau ingin masuk?" Seorang pria dengan kacamata bundarnya melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuat Deidara kembali ke dunia sadarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, memasang ekspresi kaku dan datar, sama seperti pria yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Deidara mengangguk, berusaha menguatkan hati dan perlahan masuk ke dalam lift. Ia berdiri tepat disamping pria yang ia kenal. Pura-pura tidak kenal, itu yang mereka lakukan walaupun dalam hati ada perasaan bergejolak muncul.

Lift berbunyi disusul dengan terbukanya pintu. Deidara bergegas keluar, tidak sedikitpun menoleh pada mereka. Ia sudah bertekat mengubur semua _memori_ bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Memori yang mengerikan, membuatnya ingin menyayat seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ia berlari ke ruangan rapat. Tampaklah Sasori yang menghembuskan nafas lega melihat dirinya datang. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya, di samping Sasori. Tidak beberapa lama Presdir datang. Semua berdiri menyambut kedatangannya begitupun dengan Deidara. Beberapa saat Deidara terkejut melihat siapa Presdir yang sejak awal ditunggu-tunggu. Tubuhnya merinding, kedinginan. Entah rasanya ia ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sumur yang paling dalam.

Seakan ia lupa siapa orang itu, orang yang paling ia benci dan paling tidak ingin ia lihat di belahan bumi manapun. Dimanapun orang itu muncul selalu saja dengan begitu banyak kesempurnaan yang melekat padanya tetapi tidak seorang pun tahu bahwa orang itu telah menggoreskan kecacatan dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana ia harus berjuang dari depresinya seorang diri selama hampir tiga bulan. Kejadian menjijikan itu selalu terulang bagai film yang selalu terputar diingatannya. Ia takut untuk tidur, takut untuk berada di ruangan gelap, sesering mungkin ia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia hampir mati.

Apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Melapor pada pihak berwajib?

Ini bagai aib untuknya.

Pergi ke psikiater?

Heh, untuk makan saja sulit.

Tahu apa yang membuatnya kembali normal?

Semuanya perlahan kembali normal ketika dia sadar adiknya kelaparan karena nasi sudah tidak ada. Dia adalah satu-satunya tumpuan hidup untuk adiknya setelah ibunya meninggal dunia saat melahirkan Naruto. Jangan menanyakan dimana ayahnya berada. Si Brengsek itu sudah meninggal bunuh diri, tidak tahan menanggung hutang yang terlampau banyak karena ulah bodohnya. Dia hanya menyisakan tumpukan utang yang ditangguhkan oleh mereka berdua.

Sekarang Deidara harus kembali menguatkan hatinya, kembali melihat pria itu duduk dengan angkuh ditahtahnya.

Bruk…

Semua tersontak kaget mendengar bunyi berkas yang dilempar ke bawah.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian, heh!"

Presdir memasang wajah dingin. Suaranya yang berat dan terdengar mendominasi membuat semua orang langsung diam tidak berkutik. Baru saja rapat dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu, sudah terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak puas dengan kinerja pegawainya terutama Kepala Direktur, Sasori, bos Deidara. Entah kenapa Deidara merasakan ini bukan hanya karena itu, terbukti dari tatapan yang mengarah padanya.

Tiga puluh menit, rapat yang tidak memakan waktu satu jam itu pun terasa bagai seabad di neraka. Hanya diisi dengan kekecewaan dari sang Presdir tanpa adanya solusi yang jelas. Semua menunduk hormat meninggalkan ruangan rapat begitupun Deidara. Semua hanya bisa mengurut dada setelah berada jauh dari Presdir. Sedangkan Deidara, berusaha sekuat hati menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang sejak tadi merasa ada mata yang terus mengintai gerak-geriknya.

Yah, dugaannya pun tepat. Setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat, Deidara ditarik kembali masuk ke dalam. Pintu ditutup dan punggungnya terhempas membentur belakang pintu.

"Kau mau lari lagi, heh!" Intonasi yang terdengar penuh penekanan, membuat tubuh Deidara gemetar. Ia terkurung diantara Presdir juga pintu. "Sepuluh tahu, ternyata kau masih bisa bertahan yah." Presdir menyeringai memandangi dirinya yang sudah pucat pasi. "Takut padaku, heh!" Deidara tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Kenangan itu tanpa sadar kembali muncul dan terlampau jelas, sangat jelas.

"Kau ingin apa, heh!" Suara Deidara bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar deras dari keningnya. Presdir mengulurkan tangan berniat mengusap keningnya. Deidara yang terkejut sontak memejamkan mata.

"Apa itu sambutan yang kau berikan pada sahabatmu?"

* * *

><p>Seorang pria dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia ikat satu sedang berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko. Manik birunya terus mengarah pada kanfas juga satu set cat minyak yang ditata apik di depan toko. Jari telunjuknya menempel pada kaca etalase, bergerak membentuk gambaran benda yang ada di dalamnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, nafasnya sesak melihat begitu indahnya benda-benda itu. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tas slempang <em>kumal<em> yang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Kau suka?" Suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat pria berambut raven yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Balutan kemeja dan celana jeans biru terlihat sangat _ekslusif_ membingkai penampilan pria itu. Senyum getir tak sengaja ia perlihatkan pada orang itu.

"Tidak." Ia mengusap lehernya pelan. Pria berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Kita masuk." Ia langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam toko.

"Itachi, tidak perlu. Naruto menungguku di rumah," Deidara, pria berambut pirang itu, meronta minta dilepaskan. Tangannya berpegangan pada pintu masuk toko.

"Jangan membuatku malu. Masuk!" Perintah Itachi sambil menggeret Deidara untuk masuk kedalam toko. Setelah sekian menit membuat keributan di depan pintu masuk toko akhirnya Deidara masuk dengan tubuh yang diseret paksa oleh Itachi.

"Pilih yang mana?" Itachi langsung menyeret Deidara ke depan pramuniaga toko. "Keluarkan semua yang kau punya!" Semua peralatan melukis dikeluarkan dari raknya dan dihadapkan kearah Deidara. Deidara hanya membelalakan matanya melihat label harga yang tercantum disetiap barang. Barang-barang yang tidak mungkin ia beli karena harganya yang terlampau mahal.

"Apa ada yang harganya di bawah 500 yen?" Pertanyaan Deidara langsung direspon dengan senyum kecil dari pramuniaga toko. "Tidak ada yah. Maaf aku tidak jadi beli." Deidara hanya memasang senyum bodohnya. Ia langsung menunudukkan kepala, malu dan berbalik berniat keluar tetapi Itachi langsung menahannya.

"Bungkus semuanya." Pernyataan Itachi langsung membuat kaget pramuniaga toko begitu pun Deidara.

"Benarkah? Kau membeli semuanya?" Tanya pramuniaga memastikan. Itachi hanya menghela nafas. Sadar akan ke tidak sopanannya, pramuniaga langsung mengambil tas belanjaan untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang ada di meja.

"Kenapa dibeli semua. Kau ingin melukis?" Bisik Deidara, sekedar mengingatkan.

"Untukmu." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Satu juta yen. Cash atau kredit?"

Deidara tidak bisa berhenti terkejut. Satu juta hanya untuk membeli peralatan lukis, itu pemborosan namanya.

"Cash." Itachi mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya, mengambil cek yang berisi satu juta dolar.

"Maaf Nona, kami tidak jadi beli." Deidara dengan gelagapan menahan Itachi mengeluarkan uangnya yang hanya mendapat respon bingung dari pramuniaga toko. Itachi menepis tangan Deidara.

"Minggir." Itachi memberikan cek itu pada pramuniaga toko setelah memberi _deathglare_ untuk Deidara. Sekarang Deidara hanya bisa kesal dengan kelakuan Itachi yang terlihat sangat angkuh dihadapannya.

Selesai bertransaksi, Itachi pergi keluar dengan menenteng dua tas belanjaan besar. Deidara yang terlanjur kesal berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Harusnya kau senang dengan semua ini!" Itachi berteriak sambil meletakkan tas belanjaanya dengan kasar di aspal, berharap Deidara berbalik dan membantunya membawa tas belanjaan itu karena barang-barang itu sengaja dibelikannya untuk Deidara.

"Kau tahu, satu juta yen itu uang makan kami selama setengah tahun? Kau ingin menghinaku dengan membelanjakan uang itu hanya untuk membeli barang-barang itu, heh!"

Itachi hanya mengendus, kesal, "Aku membelikannya untukmu. Kenapa kau jadi marah. Fine, buang saja!" Ia mengambil tas belanjaannya lalu melemparkannya ke pinggir jalan dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Cepat-cepat ia pergi ke pinggir jalan menghampiri tas-tas belanjaan itu. Dengan khawatir ia mengecek kondisi barang-barang belanjaannya. Menemukan tidak ada satu pun barang yang rusak, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang."<p>

Pintu rumah terbuka, mempakkan Deidara yang terlihat letih pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah , mengingat banyak hal buruk yang terjadi di kantor.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa Naruto keluar dari dapur dengan wajah pucat menghampiri kakaknya. Apron jingga masih terpasang di tubuhnya. "Maaf aku ketiduran jadi baru masak," Ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Deidara hanya menyerngitkan alisnya melihat keadaan adiknya yang pucat dengan keringat membanjiri kening. Tubuh adiknya terlihat bergetar dan ia berjalan dengan sangat perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Deidara khawatir melihat keadaan adiknya. Ia melepas apron jingga yang melekat ditubuh adiknya. "Biar aku yang masak. Kau istirahat saja." Ia mengusap helaian rambut pirang yang mirip dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suara adiknya terdengar sangat parau.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Deidara lagi. Ia meletakkan telapak tanganya di kening adiknya.

"Ini hanya sakit perut. Aku sudah minum obat pereda nyeri." Si adik hanya tertawa tetapi kemudian ia tersungkur jatuh di lantai.

"Naruto!" Deidara memanggil berkali-kali nama adiknya, berusaha membangunkan. Raut wajah cemas terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Ia mengangkat adiknya dan dengan cepat membawanya keluar dari _flat_ kumuh yang mereka tempati. Dengan kebingungan ia menyetop taksi yang lewat. "Rumah sakit, sekarang!" Perintahnya pada supir taxi. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kening Naruto. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh tangan adiknya yang dingin bagaikan es. "Tolong cepat!" Perintahnya lagi. Ia mendekap tubuh Naruto yang juga terasa dingin. "Jangan mati, kumoho," Ujarnya lirih. Bulir-bulir bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Nafasnya tercekat mendapati tubuh adiknya semakin dingin dari sebelumnya.

Bunyi decitan rem terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Dengan berlari ia menggendong adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Dengan panik ia menghampiri suster yang ia temui, meminta pertolongan dengan wajah yang sangat tertekan. Suster itu langsung mengarah Deidara untuk membawa Naruto ke ruangan UGD.

…

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter hanya menyerngitkan alisnya, berfikir. "Sepertinya ini bukan hanya sakit perut biasa." Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada stetoskop yang mengantung dilehernya. "Sebaiknya adik anda harus dirongsen."

Deidara hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, takut jika ini adalah hal yang buruk. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya sekaligus sebagai peyakinan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Dokter hanya diam.

"Kita lihat hasilnya besok."

…

**Deidara POV**

"Kaka, apa aku akan mati…"

Aku benci kata-kata itu. Kau menatapku seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, begitu menderita, begitu putus asa.

Kau tertawa, mengusap lehermu. "Aku tidak takut."

Helaian demi helaian rambut pirangmu jatuh, tidak kembali. Kulit tan mu sudah berubah kusam dan pucat. Sinar matamu telah meredup. Kau tertawa saat berbicara tentang kematian dengan tangan bergetar dan suara yang berat. Terus mengelak dan berkata tidak ada yang kau takutkan di dunia ini. Sadarkah kau semakin kau tertawa, semakin aku takut. Takut akan kehilanganmu. Berjalan sendiri di dunia ini seakan hidup dalam kekosongan. Hanya satu yang kubutuhkan,

"Tidak semudah itu kau meninggalkanku. Kan ku tukar segalanya bahkan diriku."

kau.

Dencitan sepatu menggema di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Satu, dua, tiga orang terjatuh, bertabrakan denganku. Nafasku terjepit, sesak. Kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Beberapa orang berpakaian putih menahanku masuk. Semilir bau _alcohol_ berhembus dari dalam ruangan dimana kau berada. Aku ingin berteriak memanggil namamu, berharap kau akan membuka mata tetapi sia-sia. Tenggorokanku kering, mulutku kaku. Aku gemetar. Tersungkur dibawah lantai di depan ruanganmu. Pandanganku semakin buram. Air mata berjatuhan tidak sengaja.

Kenapa begini?

Aku sulit menerima semuanya. Kesialan beruntun mendekatiku. Hasil tes kesehatanmu keluar. Aku hanya bisa tercekat, tidak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi mendengar kau menderita kanker lambung.

Aku takut juga bingung. Semua tabunganku yang tidak seberapa, kukuras habis membayar biaya pengobatanmu yang bahkan belumlah cukup. Dengan tekanan darinya aku semakin melunta-lunta. Dunia seakan runtuh ketika dia benar-benar menunjukkan siapa dirinya, aku dipecat. Tidak ada lagi pegangan hidup.

Kau kembali _drop_, menuntut untuk segera ditangani begitu pun dengan uang yang mendesak minta untuk dibayar. Aku mengusahakannya, bekerja serabutan di sana sini tetapi hasilnya tidak lebih untuk ongkos ke rumah sakit. Aku menderita melihat kau yang menderita.

Posisiku sudah ada di ujung pedang. hanya tinggal sentuhan akhir, menceburkan diri.

Tanganku bergetar mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Kembali ingatan itu muncul, semakin jelas. Tubuhku merinding. Aku begitu menjijikan.

Perlahan pintu di depanku terbuka, menampakan seorang pria dengan rambut ravennya yang hitam. Onyxnya yang kelam tertuju padaku.

Kumohon siapapun Engkau, Tolong kuatkan jiwaku!

"Tolong, beri aku uang!"

To be countinue.

A/N : Kembali dengan cerita yang bertema boys love yang sudah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ini adalah fic boys love kedua saya. Walaupun sempat kecewa mengingat fic yang sudah saya publis di wordpress seseorang hanya mendapatkan satu review tetapi bukan berarti saya menyerah begitu saja. Oh ayolah… hidup ini akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada pasang surutnya walaupun saat surut begitu menderita. Mungkin cerita ini terasa begitu familiar karena idenya yang pasaran. Saya tidak menyangkal hal itu, tetapi bisakah anda meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk membaca chapter dua dan chapter finalnya? Saya jamin anda tidak akan merugi. #promosi, hehehe…

Luangkanlah waktu untuk meriview, saya akan sangat menghargainya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :Don`t like don`t read. Bertema tentang hubungan sesama pria. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang terlalu tinggi. OOC tingkat dewa. Alternative Universal. Typo sulit dihindari. Chara punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Happy reading.

**AKU!**

**Itachi POV**

Aku tahu ini salah.

Rasa cinta yang berubah menjadi obsesi.

Awalnya, aku hanya takjup melihat dirimu. Kau begitu berbeda seperti malaikat.

Kulihat dirimu yang duduk di bawah jendela perpustakaan, diterpa sinar matahari yang kekuningan. Kau begitu sempurna dengan rambut pirangmu yang tidak sengaja kau gerai. Entah apa yang memberanikan diriku menyapamu dahulu. Entah ini perasaan apa? Hanya saja seperti ribuan balon yang terlepas, terbang kelangit saat kau memberikan senyuman. Semakin lama aku semakin dekat denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak segan memberikan apapun tanpa pamrih tetapi itu hanya diawalnya.

Hari berguli, bulan berganti, tahun terlewati. Semakin hari aku semakin membuatmu menjaga jarak dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku selalu berdiri di sampingmu, memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun meraihmu dari sisiku.

Semakin aku berusaha nyatanya semakin kau terlepas. Sama halnya dengan menggenggam erat beras ditangan. Aku sadar saat itu aku mulai cemburu. Aku ingin memilikimu.

Harusnya ini tidak terjadi mengetahui bahwa aku laki-laki dan kau pun laki-laki.

Sadarkah kau hatiku begitu tersayat melihatmu tertawa bersama orang lain?

Kau mulai dekat dengan seorang wanita. Tidak pernah absen menyapanya.

Muak, aku muak!

Ingin aku menggenggammu lagi tetapi kuputuskan, aku menyerah. Perlahan aku mulai menghilang bagai buih. Saat itu terjadi, nyatanya kau malah berbalik menghampiriku. Sadarkah kau, sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku berharap?

Awalnya setetes tetapi semakin lama membentuk kubangan air yang sangat dalam.

Marah, itu yang kulakukan. Mendapatkanmu secara instan.

Kau berteriak memohon belas kasih dariku. Tetapi tidak! Pandanganku terlalu kabur tertutup oleh nafsu. Terus kuhujam dirimu. Melampiaskan semua perasaan yang sejak dulu ku tekan dan sekarang membeludak keluar. Kau terus berteriak-teriak kesakitan tetapi jeritanmu malah membangkitkan sisi gelapku. Semua sampai di ujung. Kau tergeletak pingsan di bawahku.

Saat itu seperti hujan, menyapu semua yang samar. Pandanganku kembali jelas. Melihatmu dengan luka yang aku sebabkan membuatku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Sadar akan diriku yang terlalu egois dan bodoh, aku berusaha meminta maaf.

Berulang kali kau memaki, kuterima, tetapi aku benci ketika kau mengatakan kalimat itu 'menjijikan'. Semua kembali mengkeruh. Aku yang egois kembali membuatmu terluka. Kau begitu takut melihat mataku.

Sebulan, waktu yang aku gunakan untuk menghilangkan keegoisanku. Selama itu, aku tidak melihatmu di kampus maupun di perpustakaan. Aku sadar aku salah, teramat salah. Aku mencarimu. Datang ke tempat tinggalmu yang bagai kandang burung menurutku. Hasilnya, kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Sepuluh tahun kugunakan waktuku, mencarimu dimana pun. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Sayangnya kau pura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Harusnya kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku. Sepuluh tahun, otakku hanya diisi dengan bayanganmu tetapi apa yang kudapat?

Kau acuh begitu saja. Berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Keegoisan itu kembali muncul.

Terus aku menekanmu, menunjukan padamu siapa yang mendominasi. Mulai dari bosmu yang seperti tameng. Aku mulai menyingkirkannya. Sekarang hanya kau. Aku mencari-cari kesalahanmu. Menyebarkan isu yang buruk untuk reputasimu. Tidak mudah menggertakmu. Kau terus bertahan disaat semua orang menggunjingmu sampai lagi-lagi aku putuskan untuk menyerah.

Saat itu, kembali kau mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Kau basah kuyup. Satu kalimat yang kau ucapkan.

"Tolong, beri aku uang!"

Hatiku bergemuruh bagai letupan-letupan kembang api. Kau kembali datang memberikan setetes demi setetes harapan baru. Membiarkanku memilikimu. Semua terasa bagaikan mimpi. Kau membiarkanku menyentuhmu bahkan kau yang memulai ini pertama kali.

Desahan-desahan halus mengalun lembut mengiri permainan kita. Puluhan ciuman tercipta begitu saja tanpa adanya sedikitpun penolakan. Aku begitu menginginkanmu bagaikan terkontaminasi zat adiktif yang terus saja menuntut untuk terpenuhi. Entah berapa kali aku mencapai puncak surga begitu pun kau. Semua limpahan rinduku menguar menjalar keluar tanpa satupun penghalang. Sampai ini berakhir, dimana saatnya kau sudah ada diambang batas antara sadar maupun tidak. Kau terlelap didekapanku. Aku begitu bahagia, puas, dan merasa menang bisa mendominasi dirimu.

Tetapi semua luntur perlahan. Gurat kekhawatiran terpampang jelas diwajahmu. Dahimu berkeringat, bukan karena kita habis melakukannya hanya saja kau terlihat…

Tertekan.

Kau meneteskan air mata dalam tidurmu. Saat itulah, aku baru menyadari kau tidak lebih dari terpaksa.

Aku menutup mata akan hal itu, tidak ingin kecewa bahkan menderita lagi. Biarlah semua seperti ini. Berpura-pura tidak tahu hanya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi diri.

Esoknya, kau bangun lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu, menutup mata. Aku menyadari kau mencari-cari pakaianmu. Cepat-cepat kau bangun dari ranjang. Setengah berlari kau pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku membuka mata. Memandangi dirimu yang berlari sambil memeluk tubuhmu sendiri. Apa kau merasa jijik seperti waktu itu?

Dua jam lebih kau habiskan di kamar mandi dengan bunyi shower yang terdengar menyala sejak kau di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya!" Teriakmu dari dalam.

Aku menghembuskan nafas, lega. Sesaat kemudian kau keluar dengan jubah mandi ku. Terlihat jelas bekas-bekas kissmark memenuhi leher dan bahumu. Aku pura-pura tidak melihat. Takut kau malu akan itu.

"Sudah kusiapkan bajumu, mungkin kebesaran karena itu bajuku."

Kau hanya mengangguk mengambil pakaian yang aku berikan dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi lagi. Seperti dugaanku, kemejaku terlalu besar untukmu. Kau sengaja menggulung lengannya sesiku.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat kurus." Aku menyiapkan sup ayam untukmu, makanan kesukaanmu, kesukaan karena itu mahal dan hanya setahun sekali kau bisa memakannya. Kau hanya memandanginya beberapa saat dan kemudian mengambil sumpit. "Jangan disisakan, mengerti?" Aku tersenyum ketika melihat kau makan. Hening. "Aku sudah membayar semuanya." Ucapanku membuat kau menghentikan makanmu. Terdiam tetapi tidak sedikitpun memandang kearahku. "Sudah kutempatkan suster yang 24 jam menjaganya." Kali ini tanganmu terlihat bergetar.

"Terima kasih." Suaramu bagai anak tikus, begitu kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian kau melanjutkan makanmu tetap menunduk, malah semakin dalam. Tidak sadar bahwa aku dapat jelas melihat bulir air mata jatuh ke dalam mangkuk supmu.

Hari ternyata berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah sebulan kita tinggal bersama, menjalani hidup seperti ini bagaikan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya umum karena berbagai alasan. Cinta sepihak mungkin salah satunya.

Perlahan-lahan kau mulai memandangku. Tidak lagi sesering sebelumnya yang terus menunduk ketika kita berbicara. Sesering mungkin aku berusaha agar kau mau menerimaku bukan karena terpaksa. Segala cara mulai kulakukan, seperti saat-saat ketika kita masih kuliah dulu. Aku membelikanmu seperangkat alat lukis, hal yang paling kau idam-idamkan. Sayang hal itu tidak berhasil, sama seperti dulu namun kali ini kau hanya tersenyum samar, hal itu cukup untukku. Kita mulai membiasakan diri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang mulai membiasakan diri.

Malam ini seperti biasanya aku pulang. Mengucapkan salam karena sekarang aku tinggal berdua, bersamamu. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis melihatku kemudian kembali memandangi keluar jendela kaca yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari.

Aku mendekapmu dari belakang. Meletakkan daguku di perpotongan lehermu. Meresapi bau lembut yang keluar dari rambutmu. Kau hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau semakin kurus? Sudah makan?" Aku menyecup singkat bahumu.

"Hm."

"Kau ingin aku menyewa pelayan untuk menemanimu di rumah jadi kau tidak per –"

"Tidak!" Dengan cepat kau memotong perkataanku. Kau kembali gemetar. Aku sadar kau takut jika ada orang lain yang tahu hubungan ini. Aku memahaminya, bagaimanapun hubungan kekasih antara sesama pria bukanlah hal yang lumrah. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan makan yang banyak." Nada suaramu kembali melembut.

Kubalikkan tubuhmu. Lagi-lagi kau menunduk, diam. "Kau tidak mau memberikanku ciuman selamat datang, hem?" Kau mengangkat wajahmu. Berjinjit menyamakan tinggi kemudian mengecup kilat bibirku. Setelah itu, kembali menunduk lagi. "Apa kau ingin menemui adikmu, Naruto?" Sontak kau langsung menegadah, memandang bola mataku memastikan hal itu benar terjadi. Aku tahu ini adalah keinginan terbesarmu. Bertemu dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Karena adikmu pula aku bisa mendapatkan dirimu, mengikatmu erat-erat digenggamanku.

"Apa aku bisa?" Kau terlihat ragu mengatakannya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tiba-tiba kau langsung berbalik memelukku, erat.

Sungguh beruntung adikmu itu. Memilikimu yang tidak bisa kulakukan sekalipun aku berusaha.

Tiap menit aku memandangi jam. Berusaha sabar menunggumu pulang. Setiap kali aku selalu berkhayal mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tetapi saat menoleh ternyata hanya perasaanku saja. Aku menghabiskan waktu berkutat membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas dari buku karya penulis kebangsaan Inggris yang terkenal tetapi sayang itu semua hanya terbaca begitu saja bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap informasi yang tercetak di dalamnya. Sudah jam delapan malam, kau tidak kunjung datang. Ingin sekali aku menyambar kunci mobil dan langsung melesat ke sana tetapi aku takut kau berfikir aku terlalu mengekangmu bahkan untuk bersama saudaramu. Kau pasti akan menurunkan kepercayaanmu padaku. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam, bersabar menunggumu pulang dan tanpa sadar terlelap.

Bunyi keran air mengganggu tidurku. Aku mengerjapkan mata, sadar. Mengintip dari balik bulu mataku. Tercium bau wangi masakan dari dapur. Sontak aku langsung duduk dan menoleh kebelakang melihat kau sedang tersenyum sambil menyiapkan piring-piring di meja makan. Aku menghampirimu kemudian menarikmu dalam pelukanku. Rasanya terasa sudah sangat lama, lama sekali. Aku merindukanmu.

"Aku baru saja berniat membangunkanmu." Kau melepaskan pelukkanku kemudian melepaskan apron yang melekat ditubuhmu. Menarik kursi untuk kau duduki. "Kau belum makan kan?" Kau bertanya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sama saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tubuhku kaku seketika. Kau kembali, kau sudah kembali seperti saat-saat itu. "Kenapa?" Kau menyerngitkan alismu, heran. Kemudian menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri lalu ke belakang. "Kau aneh." Kau mendelikkan bahumu kemudian mengambil sumpit untuk makan. Aku mendekatimu, kembali memelukmu dari belakang.

"I miss you," Ucapku pelan.

"AKu tidak bisa makan." Kau menggerutu yang hanya kurespon dengan tawa kecil.

Entah kenapa, malam ini aku ingin menyentuhmu tetapi aku menahannya takut dengan apa yang akan kau pikirkan nanti. Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihakku. Kau yang memulai duluan. Dari sebuah ciuman yang tidak biasanya kau berikan untukku, begitu dalam dan cukup panjang. Aku memberanikan diri, menciummu kembali. Kau sama sekali tidak menolak. Sekarang tangan nakalku mulai bermain masuk berniat membuka bajumu. Kejadian ini terulang sudah kedua kalinya, tidak, ketiga kalinya. Kau melepaskan semuanya, merengkuh diriku yang ada di atasmu. Sebuah ciuman mengakhiri semuanya kau kembali terlelap dalam pelukanku.

Pagi menjelang, kau masih tertidur pulas. Terus kuperhatihan wajahmu yang polos sampai perasaaan ini mendesakku kembali menciummu. Manik birumu terbuka perlahan. Beberapa saat hanya diam.

"Selamat pagi." Aku menyapamu sambil tersenyum tipis. Kau hanya mengerang kemudian membalikkan badan. "Tidak mau mandi?" Kembali mengerang menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau menarik selimut yang kita pakai berdua. "Kau bau."

"Karena siapa ini semua, heh?" Dari nada suaramu kau terdengar jengkel. Kau masih marah karena aku bermain kasar semalam. "Aku masih ngantuk." Aku mengabaikan ucapanmu. Tangan nakalku terus bergerak menyusuri punggungmu terus berjalan ke bawah, meremas sesuatu yang ada di sana. Tidak sampai lima detik kau langsung berbalik dan memukul kepalaku dengan bantal. Kau terlihat geram, berulang kali kau memukulku sampai kau terlihat lelah karena kesal melihat responku yang hanya tertawa geli. Dengan kasar kau menarik selimut yang kita gunakan, bergelung membalut dirimu dengan selimut kemudian menjatuhkan diri kembali diranjang, masih dengan posisi membelakangiku.

Kau merajuk, hal yang membuatku senang. Aku mengambil celanaku yang tergeletak di bawah kemudian memakainya. Turun dari ranjang dan memutar untuk menghampirimu. Kau meronta-ronta saat kuangkat tetapi langsung mengeratkan pegangan ketika aku berpura-pura akan menjatuhkanmu ke lantai. "Mau kemana?" Tanyamu geram.

"Mandi."

"Mandi, heh?" Kau memutar bola matamu ketika melihat wajahku yang mungkin terlihat seperti om-om genit yang ingin menggauli anak di bawah umur.

"Mungkin sedikit ditambah pemanasan," Ucapku tanpa dosa. Kau langsung menarik rambutku, protes. "Oke. Mandi, hanya mandi."

Apa kau merasa saat ini kita seperti pengantin baru? Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum saat memikirkannya.

Kau duduk di pinggir ranjang masih memakai jubah mandi milikmu sendiri dengan memegang satu mangkuk besar penuh kudapan yang kau minta sebelumnya. Dengan sadisnya kau menyuruhku untuk membereskan kamar. Kau tahu pasti aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau menggoyang-goyangkan kakimu yang menggantung sambil memakan kudapanmu. Hanya melihatku yang mondar-mandir memukuti pakaian-pakaian kita di lantai.

"Heh, di sana belum bersih!" Kau mendecak, kesal, berlagak seperti bos. "Hanya itu kemampuanmu, heh!" Dengan lantangnya kau mengucapkan kalimat andalanku yang sudah ber_-licensi_ itu. Kakimu menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakangku yang kuyakini sudah bersih.

Aku hanya mengendus kesal melihat kesombonganmu. Kau melemparkan kudapan kelantai. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. "Beraninya kau, heh!" Aku geram, langsung saja menerjangmu sampai tubuhmu terhempas di ranjang. Membekapmu dengan bantal berulang kali. Aku tertawa melihatmu, pasti kau akan kesal dan merajuk lagi. Tetapi yang kulihat adalah ekspresi yang berbeda yang belum pernah kau perlihatkan sama sekali.

Kau tertawa.

Mataku membulat, tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku, tawaku memudar, detak jantungku berdetak cepat dan semakin cepat. Ternyata kau lebih mengangumkan ketika tertawa, lepas. Sekian menit terpana melihat kau yang tertawa sampai akhirnya tawamu memudar digantikan dengan mimik wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya merendahkan tubuhku yang sedang duduk di perutmu. Hanya sampai sekian mili bibir kita kembali bersentuhan, kau langsung memalingkan wajah. Kau menenguk ludah, aku sadar kau takut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Buka bajumu, aku tidak suka aku duluan yang telanjang."

Kau benar-benar mengatakan kalimat itu, yang terdengar ditelingaku seperti undangan untuk bercinta. Kembali kau meneguk ludah sambil memijit keningmu pelan. Sementara aku pihak yang merasa diundang sedang sibuk membuka semua pakaian yang kukenakan.

Ini adalah rekor baru, dua hari yang diisi dengan bercinta. Kenangan yang akan kuingat walaupun perasaanmu semu. Yah, aku sadar hari dimana kau pergi meninggalkanku cepat atau lambat akan datang. Aku sadari itu walaupun sebagian dari diriku tidak terima dan berusaha memberikan sugesti-sugesti penyangkalan. Tetapi tidak kusangka itu terlanjur cepat, seminggu setelahnya kau menghilang.

Kau memang pandai melakukan itu. Aku menunggumu muncul di ruangan adikmu. Hampir tiga minggu aku melakukannya. Akhirnya kau menampakkan diri.

Aku menggeretmu masuk ke dalam mobil. Melajukan mobilku menuju apartemen. Kau kembali dingin. Aku hampir frustasi dibuatnya.

"Lihat aku!" Aku berteriak, berusaha mengambil perhatianmu yang sejak awal tidak menggubris keberadaanku.

Dengan malas kau menatapku. "Kenapa kau berubah begitu naïf, heh? Uang. Kau berikan aku uang, aku memberikanmu balasannya." Suaramu begitu datar dan dingin. Kau tersenyum sinis. "Kau pasti tahu, adikmu memberikanku uang untuk meninggalkanmu." Kau berkata seakan-akan hal itu bukan masalah tetapi kau tidak menyadari bagaimana sesaknya dadaku. Tanganku mengepal, rahangku semakin tegang menahan amarah. Kau mengendus, "Berhentilah bersikap hanya kau saja yang tersakiti. Apa kau pernah melihatku, heh? Kau membuat hidupku cacat! Berapa banyak waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menghilangkan depresiku, heh? Ironis. Kau tahu aku kembali bertahan hanya karena apa? Melihat tempat nasiku kosong! Sementara kau…" Kau menghentikan kalimatmu. "…aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Carilah wanita bahkan pria sekalipun yang lebih baik." Kau berbicara dengan mudahnya, membuatku marah dan mendorongmu dengan kasar ke sofa. Aku mencengkram kerah bajumu sampai kau hampir tercekik karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Dasar Brengsek! Kau pikir bisa mencampakkanku begitu saja, heh!" Wajahmu memucat, kekurangan udara. Aku menyeretmu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku!"

Kau berteriak-teriak meminta pintu dibuka. Kutulikan pendengaranku. Kau mulai lelah, berhenti memaki. Saat ku pikir kau menyerah ternyata aku salah.

Kau menang!

Tiga hari tidak makan, tidak berbicara, tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam sambil memeluk kakimu. Dengan pandangan kosong kau menatap ke depan, sedikitpun tidak menggubris keberadaanku.

Kubiarkan kau pergi.

Sementara aku,

Mungkin esok hari,

Tidak akan lagi ada.

To be countinue.

A/N : Apa kabar? Terima kasih sudah membaca fic buatan saya. Mungkin saat Anda membaca pasti banyak kekurangan yang luput dari penglihatan saya. Terima kasih jika Anda masih bersabar akan hal itu. Ini adalah chapter kedua. Saya sangat berterima kasih mengingat review yang Anda tinggalkan untuk saya.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa fic ini berjudul **AKU!**.

Kita sering memakai kata ini dalam dialog sehari-hari. Aku dengan huruf besar dan tebal dengan garis bawah dan tanda seru menyiratkan keegoisan. Sering kali kalau kita merasa tidak adil kita mengatakan, bagaimana dengan **AKU**! **AKU** yang menderita! **AKU** yang dirugikan dan blablabla. Padahal adil itukan terkadang subjektif, karena bagi kita itu adil tetapi bagi orang lain mungkin tidak. Bagaimana dengan penuturan saya? Bingungkan? Saya juga.

Flasbacknya saat belanja itu. Kalau bagian awal itu, awal mulanya kemudian berjalan langsung ke sepuluh tahun mendatang.

Sampai jumpa dichapter finalnya. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan.

Luangkanlah waktu untuk me-riview, saya akan sangat menghargainya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :Don`t like don`t read. Bertema tentang hubungan sesama pria. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang terlalu tinggi. OOC tingkat dewa. Alternative Universal. Typo sulit dihindari. Chara punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Happy reading.

**AKU!**

Bunyi bel memekik nyaring berulang kali, memanggil penghuni apartemen untuk membukakan pintunya. Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, Sang penghuni apartemen, Deidara, hanya mendecak kesal sambil bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Kau lupa bawa kunci atau ap –" Ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah orang yang ia sangka-sangka kehadirannya. Ia terdiam sebentar melihat pria berambut raven yang ditata mencuat ke atas. Mata onxy pria itu hanya menatap datar pada Deidara. Deidara diam memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sebelum mempersilakan pria itu masuk.

Pria itu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa. Sementara Deidara hanya menduga-duga apa maksud dari kedatangan orang yang mirip atau bisa dikatakan identik dengan penghuni apartemen lainnya.

"Kau sudah mengenalkukan?" Pria itu melipat kakinya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan pada Deidara. Gaya yang angkuh sama seperti teman seapartemennya.

"Hm." Deidara mengangguk pelan sambil duduk di sofa di sebrang pria itu.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Aku akan menangguhkan semua biaya adikmu sebagai imbalannya aku ingin kau meninggalkannya," Ucap pria itu datar.

Deidara hanya menautkan alisnya, berfikir.

"Aniki memang bodoh. Jadi pergilah." Kali ini ada sedikit rasa simpati yang tersirat dari ucapan pria itu walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar dan tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi.

Daidara hanya mengendus. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit sakit hati walaupun pada kenyataanya dia sudah menjual harga dirinya sendiri. "Semua Uchiha tidak berbeda," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis, terlihat menantang.

Sasuke, pria itu, hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak suka dengan perkataan Deidara yang terkesan meremehkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, heh? Adikmu atau…" Sasuke memberi jeda. "…kakakku?"

Deidara hanya menguatkan hati. Berusaha tidak berekspresi, tidak takut, tidak malu, tidak merasa terintimidasi, tidak ada sesal, hanya duduk diam menatap onyx pria itu.

Sasuke yang mulai jengah melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Deidara. Sedikitpun tidak tergambar malu di sana. "Kau licik. Kau sadar adikmu tidak akan bertahan karena itu kau tetap menjerat kakakku atas yang namanya cinta, cintanya! Kau sadar siapa dirimu? Kau laki-laki! Dia pun begitu! Hubungan kalian tidak ada tujuannya! Tidak ada keturunan! Hanya sebagai pemuas sex saja! Mungkin kakakku begitu terobsesi denganmu, sekarang! Obsesi akan langsung menurun jika sudah mendapatkan obsesi itu dan beralih pada obsesi lain. Apa kau bisa mengerti!"

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, hm?" Semua ocehan Sasuke hanya ditanggapai dengan dingin.

Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau memang benar. Aku licik tetapi kau salah jika kau bilang aku mengharapkan kakakmu. Sedikit pun tidak! Kau tahu sejak kapan aku jadi pemuas sexnya? Saat aku kuliah. Dia memperkosaku. Kau straight-kan? Bagaimana kalau kau diperkosa pria? Malu, merasa jijik, takut, begitu terhina, rasa ingin mati, apa lagi dia orang yang dekat deng –"

"Kau bo-ho-ng!" Potong Sasuke. Ia mendesis menatap Deidara.

Deidara hanya mengelikkan bahu seakan-akan itu hanyalah hal _sepele_ walaupun pada dasarnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hal itu sedikitpun. "Kau bisa menanyakannya. Hidup kalian sangat menyenangkan yah?" Deidara tersenyum sinis, lagi. Merenggangkan otot lehernya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya dibantalan sofa. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku? Aku harus keluar dari Konoha University. Kau familiar-kan dengan nama itu? Universitas milik kalian…" Ia mendecak, kesal. Kemudian, tertawa seakan-akan itu hal yang lucu. "…mati-matian aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari sana. Bersaing dengan ratusan orang, lalu aku melepaskannya begitu saja. Kami mencari tempat baru di Ame. Hidup melunta-lunta bahkan adikku putus sekolah selama setahun. Sulit mencari tempat tinggal, bahkan kami pernah hanya minum air putih selama seminggu. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya…" Sekian kalinya Deidara menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. "…semua perlahan normal sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Adikku sakit dan apa yang bisa aku harapkankan? Dia memecatku hanya untuk memberi tahu siapa yang menjadi bosnya." Deidara tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak percaya. "Sekarang beginilah aku, seperti seorang gigolo bukan? Harusnya kau bertanya apa yang membuatku bertahan selama ini? Kujual semuanya, harga diri, jiwa, bahkan tubuh menjijikan ini. Pantasnya aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi meninggalkannya tetapi jangan lupakan janjimu. Oh yah, Naruto bilang, ia akan kembali sehat dengan sekali lagi dikemo." Deidara berdiri berjalan menuju kamar mengacuhkan pria yang masih terpaku di sofa. "Aku akan berkemas sekarang. Kau bisa pulang dengan tenang." Ujar Deidara sambil berlalu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam duduk di sofa menatap lantai di bawahnya. Tangannya mengerat jeans yang ia pakai dengan gemas, membayangkan ekspresi Deidara yang seperti,

Entah apa namanya hanya saja ia merasa sangat malu dengan dirinya sendiri. "Dasar Aniki bodoh! Kenapa melakukan itu padannya?"

…

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku menyesal membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Aku memang terlalu manja. Menumpukan semuanya padamu tanpa memperdulikan apa hal yang akan terjadi. Setelah kematian ayah, kau yang menjadi kepala keluarga. Diusiamu yang hanya tujuh belas tahun kau harus banting tulang bekerja sambilan menjadi kuli di malam hari. Tanganmu sangat kasar dengan banyak kepalan di pangkal jari-jarimu. Selekas pulang bekerja kau malah berkutik dengan tumpukan buku yang tebalnya hampir setinggi mangkuk ramen.

Sementara aku?

Aku memang bodoh. Sekeras apapun aku berlatih aku hanya bisa duduk di bangku cadangan. Padahal jika saja aku bisa ikut pertandingan, aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah. Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu mendapatkan juara pertama di sekolah. Setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan omelan dari wali kelasku karena nilaiku yang buruk.

Maaf yah, karena menyembunyikannya darimu.

Sekarang pun aku masih merepotkanmu. Aku sakit dan terpaksa harus di sini dengan selang infuse yang selalu menggantung di samping ranjang.

Kau tahu, aku takut. Semakin hari semakin takut. Aku takut untuk tidur dan tidak bisa membuka mata kembali. Semakin lama rambutku semakin gugur berjatuhan seperti daun kering dimusim gugur. Aku tersiksa karena terus menerus menelan obat yang tidak ada habisnya juga harus terus merasa mual yang tidak terkira setelah menjalani kemo. Semua kupaksakan, hanya ingin mendengar dua kalimat sakral itu.

Aku sembuh.

Sungguh terlalu muluk, pada kenyataannya aku bisa merasakannya.

Sengaja saat terakhir kau datang, kukatakan padamu bahwa sekali lagi dikemo aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Sesak, dada ini rasanya sesak sekali. Melihat kau bahagia karena kebohonganku. Harusnya aku menjadi actor, bukan?

Hah, itu sudah terlambat.

Kali ini kau kembali datang setelah hampir sebulan kau tidak menengokku. Kau pucat dan lemah tetapi tetap memaksakan senyumanmu seolah menunjukkan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah."

Kau hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalamu, bersikukuh untuk terus terjaga tetapi nyatanya kau pun tertidur sampil menumpukan kepalamu di ranjangku. Perlahan aku mengusap helaian pirangmu.

Dei, apa kau masih ingat bagaimana wajah ibu?

Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia cantik? Apa dia sepertimu?

Maaf, lagi-lagi ini salahku.

Hah, kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti juga.

Mungkin aku harus berbaring.

Hah, lagit hari ini cerah yah, Dei.

…

Seorang pria sedang duduk termenung di ranjang rumah sakit. Pandangannya menatap keluar jendela, memandangi kumpalan awan yang bergerak perlahan menuju ke utara. Rambut ravennya yang biasa diikat rapih kini dibiarkan begitu saja dipermainkan angin. Matanya yang sekelam malam hanya memandang kosong ke langit. Hanya suara tetesan cairan infuse menjadi pengisi dikeheningan ruangan tempatnya dirawat.

Pintu bergeser, menampakkan seorang pria dengan rambut ravennya yang di tata mencuat ke atas. Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang duduk di ranjang. Beberapa saat memandangi pria itu yang hanya termenung di dunianya sendiri. Ia meletakkan sebuah kantong belanjaan di meja di samping ranjang.

"Apa yang menarik darinya selain rambutnya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang seperti wanita?"

Hening, tidak ada respon.

"Lupakanlah dia. Kau bukan gay. Jalani hidupmu. Kau hanya tertarik padanya yang berwajah seperti wanita. Itu artinya kau bukan gay. Carilah wanita yang lebih cantik. Kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan memban –"

"Sasuke, berhentilah. Ini bukan kau."

Sasuke, pria berambut raven yang ditata mencuat keatas, hanya menatap nanar pada pria yang ada di depannya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Ia mendecak kesal melihat kakaknya yang tidak menggubris kehadirannya dan perasaan itu kemudian berubah menjadi amarah.

"Bisakah kau seperti dia, heh! Dia mengorbankan semuanya untuk adiknya, Brengsek! Lihat aku! Kau pikir hanya kau yang ada di dunia ini! Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu, heh! Apa kau tidak memikirkan aku sedikit pun! Bagaimana mungkin kau egois ingin meninggalkanku sendirian! Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada, hanya kau yang kumiliki! Apa kau mengerti, brengsek!" Sasuke memukul kepala pria itu dengan bantal. Itachi, sang kakak, hanya terdiam menerima pukulan dari adiknya.

Melihat respon Itachi yang seperti itu, Sasuke menunduk pasrah. Genggaman tangannya mengendur, membiarkan bantal yang ada digenggamannya terlepas jatuh kelantai. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosinya. Sedih, sesal, marah, dan kecewa semuanya menjadi satu. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal melakukannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke." Tangan Itachi terjulur memengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. Ditepisnya uluran tangan kakaknya. Ia mendecak, kesal.

"Dasar bodoh."

…

Derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong. Bau khas alcohol tercium pekat seakan menempel diindra pembau. Seorang pria berambut raven yang dirikat kebelakang berlari tergesah-gesah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Mengabaikan teguran dari beberapa suster, ia terus melajukan langkah kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan kelas tiga yang diisi empat orang pasien. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sedikit ragu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang paling pojok yang hanya disekat oleh selembar kain berwarna biru muda.

'_Aku menemukannya. Dia… koma.'_

Perlahan pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengeser kain biru itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, takut kalau hal yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Dilihatnya seorang pria sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan banyak selang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Dei," Panggil lirih pria itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Diberanikannya melangkahkan kaki mendekati pria itu. Ia terdiam sambil memandangi wajah pria yang sangat ia rindukan yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Maaf." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

'_Jika kau menemuinya kali ini, apa kau akan merelakannya?'_

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku memang egois sampai kapan pun akan tetap sama. Jadi, kumohon, biarkan seperti ini."

* * *

><p><strong>Dua tahun kemudian,<strong>

"Heh, are you kidding? Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang membelinya!" Seorang pria berambut raven yang ditata mencuat ke atas sedang berteriak histeris menerima telfon dari kakaknya. Ia berjalan sambil membawa tas kuliahnya yang di genggamnya sambil sedikit terayun ke depan. "Kau pikir kau siapa, idiot!" Makinya sekali lagi.

'Hei, aku ini kakakmu. Yang sopan sedikit.' Ucap pria yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai kakak kandungnya. 'Kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak suka kalau aku menghilang saat dia baru bangun tidur.'

"Makanya bangunkan dia, idiot."

Terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari sang kakak. Mungkin jengah mendengar sang adik selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan idiot. 'Apa susahnya membelikan seledri di supermarket, heh?' Tanya sang kakak sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tante-tante di sana. Mereka menggerubungiku bagaikan semut, kau tahu!" Sedikit bergidik ngeri, mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana dirinya dicium oleh tante-tante girang yang menurutnya cacat mental, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu.

'Sasuke, bukankah kau sudah berjanji jadi adik yang baik?' Tuntut sang kakak pada sang adik, Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat kemudian menyetujui permintaan kakaknya.

Setelah berbelanja, yang harus disukurinya ternyata ia tidak sampai bertemu dengan tante-tante girang, ia lekas ke rumah kakaknya sambil membawa sekantong penuh dengan seledri, berharap seledri ini cukup untuk dua bulan ke depan sehingga nasibnya akan aman dari monster-monster sakit jiwa itu. Ia membuka pintu gerbang rumah mewah yang ada di pinggir pantai, rumah kakaknya sekaligus seseorang yang entahlah, bisa dikatakan kakak iparnya. Sambil memasang airphone ditelinganya ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak menyadari hal aneh sedang terjadi.

"Baka! Seledrinya," Ujarnya acuh sambil meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di meja dapur. "Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari masah sup ayam?" Sasuke beralih mendekati kulkas dan membukanya, mengeluarkan botol air minum beserta gelas yang ia ambil dari rak. Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kulkas ia mengamati seluruh ruangan yang menurutnya sepi. Oh, tentu saja ia lupa membuka airphone-nya.

Plurp!

Duuk!

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh juga bunyi semburan air yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sasuke membelakkan mata menatap seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang kikuk menatap kehadirannya. Manik biru pria itu melirik ke samping, tepatnya di balik sofa. Pria pirang itu, Kakak iparnya, sedikit membungkukkan badan menyapa kehadirannya kemudian segera berlari ke lantai dua sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang _topless_ karena hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Onxy Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau ambilkan selimut yang ada di sana?" Pinta seorang pria berambut raven yang baru saja muncul dari balik sofa sambil tersenyum penuh dengan kejanggan.

"Dasar Brengsek, bisakah kalian melakukannya di atas saja, hah!"

…

"Terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha, kami sangat berterima kasih atas donasinya untuk anak-anak penderita kanker. Saya sangat terharu dengan bantuan yang anda berikan." Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut indigonya yang yang panjang, menatap haru pada lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak asuhnya-yang mengidap penyakit kanker- yang tergantung disepanjang dinding galeri.

"Saya rasa anda terlalu berlebihan, Nona Hyuuga."

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Nona Hyuuga hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Itachi.

"Saya rasa tidak. Anda memang baik. Beruntunglah wanita yang ada di samping anda," Ujar sang Hyuuga sambil melirik cincin perak dengan berlian kecil yang menghiasi jari manis Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil melihat seorang pria –yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan di dinding sambil menggenggam brosur di tangan– tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Mau ku perkenalkan padanya?"

Hyuuga itu menatap Itachi dengan antusias. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit canggung melihat Itachi malah menghapir seorang pria sambil menautkan jari-jarinya pada pria itu.

"Dia pendampingku, Uchiha Deidara," Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum memperkenalkan Deidara pada sang Hyuuga. Deidara yang sedikit risih langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi sambil tersenyum janggal.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Uchiha Deidara," Sapa sang Hyuuga ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan yang diterima oleh Deidara dengan baik.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona Hyuuga."

…

"Sudah kuduga ide menikah ini memang aneh. Seharusnya aku tidak –" Deidara hanya bisa menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang menahan tawa di belakangnya. "Diam!" Bentak Deidara sambil memberikan _death glare _miliknya.

"Kenapa harus risih? Negara menjamin pernikahan kita."

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya aku akan pergi, mengerti." Ancam Deidara.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau."

"Akukan sudah menjadi orang baik."

"Kau semakin aneh, Itachi."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia. Hal ini bisa saja terjadi karena si penderita sendiri tidak menginginkannya, akhirnya ingatannya pun hilang."<em>

"_Apa ia bisa sembuh?"_

"_Mungkin, tetapi mungkin saja tidak. Jika itu terjadi, saya khawatir dia akan mengulangi percobaan bunuh dirinya. Saya harap Anda menjaganya dengan baik."_

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Deidara berulang kali menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Itachi, yang baru saja ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan dengan bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Deidara sekali lagi, memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan sup ayam yang telah dibuatkan Deidara untuk makan malam mereka. "Enak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul memandangi Deidara yang mengangguk meng`iya`kan. Bunyi dentingan sumput terdengar bagai melodi diantara mereka.

Kembali pria raven itu kembali termenung, melihat kekasihnya dengan lahapnya menyantap makanan kesukaannya.

Rasa sesak selalu menganjal dihatinya ketika melihat pria dihadapannya sedang tertawa.

Yah, ini semua semu. Ada waktunya ini akan kembali pada tempatnya yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan semuanya. Semua kebahagiaan semunya.

Sebuah cinta sama artinya dengan sebuah keegoisan. Tidak ada kata kamu, kami, kita ataupun mereka, yang ada hanyalah aku.

'Tuhan, jika kau memang benar ada, walaupun ini salah biarkanlah seperti ini. Sebagai balasannya, aku akan menjadi orang baik selama sisa hidupku.'

**The End**

**A/N : **Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semoga fic saya berkenan dihati. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca fic saya ini. Fic ini didedikasikan Ulva chan, YamanakaEmo, Back dan juga Ai Hinata Lawliet yang senantiasa meriview fic saya dari awal saya mempublis cerita pertama saya. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. LOVE U.


End file.
